


【艾路】盲目的交响乐

by diemoony



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 短篇。20170711夜间卡片练习：【假期】【单身】【交响乐】背景设定是严肃认真的职员艾斯 × 淘气的弟弟【不，其实并不是_(:3」∠)_





	【艾路】盲目的交响乐

“说起来，艾斯君，是单身吧？”  
啊啊啊，又是这个问题呢。艾斯这样想着，脸上却依旧带着那一丝不苟的和蔼笑容。他的眼睛半眯着，手上的活儿也没有停下，只是微微侧过脸来点了一下头，这在其他人看来应该是很轻慢的态度，由艾斯做起来却分外的妥帖有礼。于是也就没有人会来追究他这不算是回答的“回答”。  
穿着紧致贴身的制服裙却不忘少扣了白衬衫最上面扣子的女职员故意露出惊讶的神色。她涂得红艳艳的嘴唇弯成一个O字，整张脸上施着淡雅的日常妆。她的手里还抱着一大叠可笑的文件，却俯下身来凑近艾斯的耳朵。  
“说起来艾斯君好像很喜欢听交响乐呢，明天晚上有骨头乐团的演出，不知道艾斯君是不是有兴趣呢？”  
艾斯的手没有停止在键盘上的敲敲打打，眼睛却似乎透过电脑屏幕落在了未知的什么地方。他耐着性子听自己的女同事把话说完，还好心地等了几秒才回答她。  
“啊，抱歉，我已经有约了。”这样说着，艾斯敲下了最后的回车键，“以及，你的香水味道我真的很讨厌。”  
  
艾斯在从车上下来的时候，耳朵里还充斥着马尔科那慵懒的训斥。  
“我说艾斯啊，我真的拜托你啊，不要再把公司的女职员弄哭了啊……啊啊，这样真的很难办啊，虽然她们大部分也没什么用，但是也起着可以振奋士气的作用呢……少女们美好的幻想是需要用心呵护的啊……啊，请把那边的饼干和茶递给我，谢谢……嘛，总之就这样啦，艾斯……啊，对了，替我向你的弟弟问好哦。”  
艾斯晃了晃脑袋，把自己顶头上司的话语甩出了耳朵，他松了松领带结，还特地把自己的西装脱下来挂在手臂上，才打开门踏进玄关。  
一入门就是吵闹的音乐，嘛，今天听的是摇滚么？  
艾斯喊了声“路飞”，接着就听到“蹬蹬蹬”奔跑的声音，简直可以说是欢快的步调，艾斯这样想着就不由自主地笑起来，他弯下腰把鞋子塞进鞋柜，再直起身子的时候，路飞已经跑到了自己的面前，他一跃，跳进了早已张开双臂迎接自己哥哥的怀里，小小的冲力让艾斯向后倒在了门上。他的弟弟给了他一个龇牙咧嘴的笑容，艾斯缩紧手臂用力抱了他一下才松开。路飞落地后跳了几下。  
“艾斯，欢迎回来。”他已经19岁了，却依然还带着少年的嗓音。路飞的变声期迟迟不来就好像他那从未开苞的情商。他的世界过于简单，接到诈骗电话还会喜滋滋的和人聊天，邻居阿婆过来假装客气的问好他也会毫不客气的吃光别人一周的口粮，放他出去也绝对的不安全搞不好就被什么人给拐走卖掉了。  
组成路飞世界的关键词只有三个：  
食物、音乐、艾斯。  
艾斯伸出手揉了揉路飞的脑袋，对方本能的歪着头，像一只撒娇的猫。  
“我饿了。”路飞这样宣布着，背景音是轰鸣了整个宅子的《Crown Of Thorns》。  
  
餐桌边的路飞也从来没有安静的时候。  
他踢踏着脚偶尔会不小心蹭到艾斯的小腿，这个时候他即使嘴里塞着饭也会说一句“对不起艾斯”，只不过听起来很没诚意罢了。兄弟二人一起分享着每日的见闻，艾斯总是乏善可陈，而路飞却可以滔滔不绝的说上很多东西：比如Green Day的新唱片，比如今天窗台上停留的鸟雀有着很清脆的叫声，比如楼下的应考生今天喊了5次fight，比如卫生间的水管发出的声音很奇怪，似乎要好好检查才好，等等等等……路飞抓着饭勺说得手舞足蹈，连自己的哥哥已经吃完了晚饭在一旁撑着下巴看着自己也没有注意到。  
“是是是……”艾斯轻声的，温柔的附和着，顺便伸出手抹掉了路飞嘴角的饭粒。  
晚餐后兄弟两个会坐在客厅的长沙发上看一会儿晚间节目。路飞其实对这些都不太感兴趣，他只是热衷于枕在艾斯暖和的肚皮上，他像八爪鱼一样搂着艾斯，耳朵贴着艾斯沉稳的心跳，艾斯拍拍他的背，或者就只是单纯地抱着他，有时候艾斯会因为节目发出笑声或是感叹，路飞也就会跟着说上几句，更多时候是两兄弟一起沉入睡眠。  
对他们来说，在哪里入睡其实并不重要，只要对方在身边，睡着总是很容易的事情。  
  
周末的晚上，艾斯拉着路飞的手出门去听音乐会。路飞为此在前夜就激动地欢呼了大半个晚上。他兴奋地在所有有弹性的垫子上蹦跳，并且要求艾斯一遍一遍地跟他描述骨头乐团的海报，那两张入场券也被要求读了无数遍，而艾斯好脾气的一一照做。  
第二天路飞破天荒的比艾斯更早醒来，他在被窝里咯吱自己的哥哥从而挨了一个爆栗。他们出门的时候艾斯一再的关照路飞不要松开自己的手。  
他们坐新干线跨越城市，路飞一直半咧着嘴侧着耳朵收藏各种声音，然后悄声地和艾斯分享这一切。铁轨的振动，人们散乱的步子，电车开门关门的喀嚓响，站台无情绪的播音女声，刷卡那“嘀”的一下，乘客耳麦里漏出的音乐，孩子们书包扬起又掉下的声音，上班族打瞌睡的呼吸……  
艾斯温柔地望着自己兴高采烈的弟弟，却无论对方多大幅度的动作也不松开自己紧握的手。  
  
他们在三个小时后抵达了剧场。  
艾斯的票是二楼的包厢。路飞走进去的时候都忍不住发出了惊叹。他抬起头感受着剧院顶上华丽的吊灯落在脸上的温度，他摸了摸屁股下柔软的坐垫，并嗅到了楼下各种奇怪的香水味。他又摸了摸身边的墙壁，并且试着说了几句话，看是不是像书上说的不会有回音。艾斯安静的在一旁看着这样的路飞。他黑色的头发出门前才被仔细的打理但现在却有几缕已经不安份地翘起来，他被套在一件黑色的小礼服里，但是现在领口已经歪歪斜斜的，而右手袖口不知道什么时候被蹭上了污渍。可是路飞在那里的一举一动都闪闪发亮，他的嘴唇微微张开，小脸兴奋得发红，他不断转动脑袋，还时不时探出身子，他轻轻地哼了骨头乐团成名曲的前奏，就咯咯咯地笑起来，他挺起胸深深地吸了口气，又呼呼呼地吐出来。最后他的手搭在了木质的栏杆上。  
“艾斯，你在哪里？”他转动着脑袋，最终向艾斯的方向伸出了手。  
艾斯沉默的注视着路飞淡灰色的眼睛，那里没有办法留下任何东西的影像，却像雨后的天空一样清澈。不，或许比那还要干净，因为那里从诞生起就没有被任何东西所污染。  
** 没有东西有资格污染他的视线。**  
路飞一定是这样，在出生时，被神如此的祝福过。  
艾斯走过去握上路飞的手。他在他身边坐下来。  
灯光暗下来。台下响起掌声。  
帷幕拉开。指挥棒在曲谱架子上敲了敲。  
第一个音符流淌出来的时候，艾斯忍不住亲了亲路飞的脸颊。  
而路飞只是眨了眨眼睛，像是突然寻回光明一样，对着自己的哥哥微笑。  
  
The End


End file.
